1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a portable electronic device, in particular, to a portable electronic device having two bodies capable of being stacked or spread.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices refer to electronic devices capable of being carried and operated by users. Portable electronic devices generally have small volume and weight for being carried by users conveniently. Common portable electronic devices include mobile phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants, handheld game consoles, handheld satellite navigation systems, and notebook computers.
Most of the current portable electronic devices adopt a two-layer folding or sliding design, thus the two bodies of the portable electronic device have a minimum volume when being stacked and a large area when being spread. However, as for sliding design, the two bodies are still partially stacked when sliding with respect to each other, thus definitely reducing the area utilization rate of the lower body.